opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
WILL THE U.S. FALL LIKE THE ROMAN EMPIRE?
by user Jaxhawk ". . . Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." This aphorism has been attributed variously to Ben Franklin,and Albert Einstein. This quote is appropriate to the congress and unfortunately the President. They keep "screwing" the American citizens and expect US to thank them for the honor! The Amnesty bill and the Congressional bills designed to force withdrawal of our troops by limited funding both should be evidence enough to show the average American that WE are just a source of revenue for the privileged few in Washington. The idea of the transformation of the United States into a Country that allows 12 -20 million people who have broken the law into full fledged citizens reminds me a the Fall of The Roman Empire. The Roman Empire succeeded the Ancient Roman Civilization that lasted 500 years from 510 BC to the 1st century BC. The Roman Empire officially began with the appointment of Julius Caesar in 44BC, and ended in the Western Empire in 476 AD when Emperor Romulus was deposed and no Emperor was appointed to replace him. The Eastern half of the Roman Empire lasted until 1453 when the Ottoman Turks stormed Constantinople. The reason the Roman Empire fell was not one definitive battle, but gradual erosion of the Empire by the "invasion" of immigrants who failed to assimilate with Roman culture and refused to fight in the legions of the Romans. Some formed their own armies and fought against Roman legions in the years leading up to the Empires fall in 476. Latin was the dominant language in the Empire, but was eroded by the multiculturals that immigrated to the Empire. Gradually Latin evolved into "vulgar Latin". Vulgar Latin evolved over the years into Italian, Spanish and French. And I can tell you from personal experience, that although we may think Italian and Spanish sound similar. The average Italian does not comprehend a single word of Spanish which I can speak and not Italian. Here in the United States we have expanded the immigration laws so much that the words "bring me your, etc.", ring hollow. The United States Government Home Page on the Internet is offered in 28 foreign languages including Farsi and Tagalog. We have as a result, large Cities with "ghettos" where only a foreign language is spoken and street signs are lettered in a foreign language. Ebonics has become an accepted alternative to English composition in many schools of our large cities. Not too different from those who helped bring down the Roman Empire. WE have here in the Congress of the United States people who are calling for college students not to join the armed services, and a newly elected Muslim Congressman who has religious beliefs that reject the Our Rule of law in this Country. Sharia is the law the Muslims believe should supersede the U.S. Laws. With the possibility of 20 million "M&M" immigrants gaining amnesty without pledging allegiance ( even if they did they would be suspect) will bring more people who won't assimilate and may be coming in to do us harm! If this amnesty law passes and we admit defeat and withdraw our troops from Iraq this blogger believes we will begin the slippery slope to downfall long before the 500 years it took for the Roman Empire to fall! We have lived this great Republic for 231 years. How many more can we last with the open borders and unwillingness to fight for what we believe in? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 21, 2007 Category: AMNEST DEMOCRATS "M&M' IMMIGRANTS ASSIMILATION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.